


Anti vs Dark

by Dakarima



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: A short story of Dark and Anti meeting up.





	Anti vs Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If you're struggling reading Anti's lines, I've provided normal lines at the end of the story.  
> Hope you enjoy! :D

They all sat around the camp fire. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon was shining bright. The darkness was consuming their surroundings, but the fire kept them safe and warm. Everyone had been waiting for the story Alina had promised to tell. Every pair of eyes were staring at Alina as she was sitting down by the fire. A smile grew on her face as she noticed the waiting eyes. She sighed and looked at the fire. It was dancing in front of her, sometimes sprouting out small embers that reached for the sky.

“So, I guess you’re all waiting for the story, huh?” She said and looked around herself. They were all nodding in silence. “Alright, but know that those who hear the story, will be terrorised every night by nightmares and every day by visions.” She warned them all. Some of them chuckled as she said those words. Even though they were all young adults, she had to warn them, because everything she would tell them tonight, was true. The story of being terrorised was just a myth, she thought at least. “Guess the silence speaks for itself.” She looked up at the night sky. “It happened a long time ago and that night was similar to this one...

It was dark and filled with stars. The moon was full and lit up the darkness, casting long shadows and consuming the creatures trying to hide. A man, if you could even call him that, was sitting patiently at a stone throne. Old markings of struggle and battle was carved into the stone, like scars on a human body. It told stories that only this throne had survived. All stories ending in blood, death and darkness. One ruler after the other, but this man was different. He wasn’t quite human, even though he made himself look like one. He wasn’t dressed like anyone else in this era, he was dressed like someone who didn’t belong to any space or time, like he decided himself where he belonged. He was dressed in only black clothes. His shirt and ripped jeans hadn’t soaked up a single drop of blood. It was like the blood tried to stay away from him.

Around him were bodies scattered and lying in their own blood. Their armour was nothing against this man’s strength and power. The former ruler, who had been sitting on that throne just a few minutes ago, was hanging on the wall, with a sword through him and into the stone wall. The man hadn’t bothered picking up the crown lying on the floor by his feet in a pool of blood. It was made of pure gold and decorated with gems. This man wasn’t after money or power, he was just there to spread fear, chaos and death. The man was simply named; Anti.

Anti was smirking as he thought about the former king begging for his life. How he had simply flicked the crown off the king’s head. His eyes were filled with tears and fear, which amused him, but he wasn’t here to laugh. He had grabbed the king by his throat, picked up one of the soldier’s sword, thrown the king to a wall and impaled the sword through him and into the stone. He would let the king hang there as a decoration until he bled out.

Anti leaned back and looked out into the empty room. He straightened his shirt and took a deep breath. The silence was calming, but he was bored. He found it amusing to destroy and torture human lives, but his favourite was to get inside a human’s head. Slowly making them go crazy and when they are at their breaking point, make them kill themselves.

Anti was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard slow footsteps walking down the room. They were echoing between the bloody stone walls. A dark figure came closer to him and Anti leaned forward, wondering who would dare to interrupt him in this moment of satisfaction.

“ **Well** **well** **well** **, you made quite the mess.** ” The dark and deep voice forced itself through the room. “ **Seems like you’ve been having fun, but you’re sloppy.** ” He was calm, speaking in a tone of respect. “ **I’ve been waiting a long time to finally meet you, but you’ve been busy getting around, killing everyone you see.** ” The more this dark figure spoke, the more curious Anti became. Who was this?

“ **Please, let me introduce myself...** ” He finally entered the light from the only chandelier still lit. He was dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt, keeping his two top buttons open. Some of his black hair was resting on one side of his face. A red and blue shadow of him was standing behind him, mimicking his movements. It looked like they were almost a second behind him in time. His figure didn’t cast a shadow where he stood. His black eyes were staring right at Anti. “ **I’m Dark** _._ ” His voice cut through the silence.

Anti couldn’t help but smile. The excitement he felt made him glitch a little as he stood up. He was using a lot of his power to stay in this form, since his human body was still fighting him, but it wouldn’t take long until it would submit to him, and he could finally release his true form forever. “I̷͈͑'̶̖́v̶̡̛e̸̖͒ ̸̳̋ḧ̵͈́ẹ̷̑a̶̓ͅr̷͓͗d̸͓̈́ ̵͈͂a̷̫͆b̷͕̐o̴̞͗ų̸́ẗ̷̬́ ̶̖̈y̴̝͋o̵͎̕u̴̮̽,̶͒͜ ̸͈̓o̷̘͝l̷̙̕d̶̲̾ ̴͉̽m̵̦̃ḁ̴̔n̶̬͝,̶̰͗ ̷̫̓b̴͇̎u̷͆ͅt̵͓̿ ̴̬̏y̸͗͜o̸͖̚ȗ̶͍r̵̗̾ ̷̳̄t̴̼̎ǐ̵̦m̸͝ͅe̶̫̎ ̸̣̇i̵̠̊ṣ̸̈́ ̷̛̹o̴̅ͅv̶̜̄e̵̠͘ṟ̶̀,̶̫͗ ̴̝͌t̷̖̔h̴̳̚i̷̜̐s̵̯̓ ̵͇̍w̷̝̃o̴̦͝r̵͖̃l̶̤̏d̴̪ ̶̰͝i̷͎͒s̵̫ ̵̳͝m̷̛̭ị̵̒ṉ̵͐ę̸̏.̵̙̔” He smirked. Anti was a young creature compared to Dark. Dark was over thousand years older than himself, but Anti had learned much quicker than Dark. They both had heard about the other, but they had never met until this very moment before. 

Dark was scanning Anti as they were both standing. Watching Anti glitching let Dark know he wasn’t in full control. He remembered when he was still searching for a body to stay in, but they were all weak, until he finally found the one he was in now. He was also struggling to keep his dark form out, but after years of growing inside the body, he finally got full control. Dark knew Anti was struggling with the same, which meant that he was more vulnerable than himself. He could claim the body for himself and pull him into his own world.  A world of pure darkness and silence. He could keep him there for days, watching him slowly go mad.

“ **Struggling to stay here with me, Anti?** ” He smirked. Anti clenched his fist and the glitching stopped. He used everything he got to stay in his true form. “ **Good, stay in control. You don’t want to lose your body now that its slowly growing weaker. It would be a shame if you lost it to me. I could just claim the body myself you know.** ”

Anti walked down the few steps from the throne and over to Dark. “H̸̟́ĩ̸͇s̴͈ ̷̪̏b̷̨͝ö̷̰́d̸̠̂y̷̲ ̸̯̆ị̸͠s̸̝͌ ̴͖͐w̸̲̏e̸͕̐â̴̫k̷̻̽,̵͉͠ ̸͚̍a̵͈̎ṇ̷͆d̸̦̽ ̷̢̽i̴͎t̸̩̊ ̵͖̐w̸̜̚ő̶̯n̶̨̈'̵̖͝t̶̰̑ ̴͓̎ḅ̵̑ẽ̴̜ ̴̩̆l̸̦̏o̸̅͜n̶͎͒g̷̞͝ ̴͙̌ȕ̵͓n̸ͅţ̵i̷̠͝l̵͑ͅ ̵̲͑h̸̳͋e̶̬̋'̵̟s̸̒ͅ ̴̱f̴͔̆u̸̞͗l̸̛̪l̴͕͛y̷̤͠ ̷̥̿m̶̗̓i̵̠͝n̷̖̚e̸̻͆.̶͈ ̷̣͆Y̶̬͘o̴̧͝ǘ̶͚'̵̺̋r̷̝̈́e̶̻̍ ̷͚̌t̶̢͌o̷̼͆ȍ̶̯ ̷̛̰ļ̸̒ă̴̖t̴̩͝e̷̫͆ ̵̱̅t̸̰͝o̸͔͝ ̸̮͂c̴͕͛l̸͇͂å̸͚ĭ̷͜m̵̯̈́ ̶̧͆i̵̛͔t̶̝͂,̷̰ ̵̤͝b̶̼͐e̶͐͜c̴̖̊ȧ̸̯ų̵̒s̸̩͌e̸̻͛ ̶͔̽ĥ̶̘ę̵̂'̷͔̀s̶̬̈́ ̷̬̇m̷̗̐i̴͙͐n̴̥̓ẹ̶̌!̴͙͐” One single glitch escaped Anti, showing his human form pulling his own hair and choking himself.

“ **Looks like your body is resisting, trying to end himself without you.** ” Dark grinned. He took a step closer to Anti and reached forward to him. His hand went through Anti’s body, making Anti glitch more. “ **Peculiar, how come I can’t touch you?** ” He asked and looked at his hand. Dark’s hand glitched a little before turning back to normal state.

“W̴̭̓ȇ̸͜'̸̘̓r̵͙̽e̶̫ ̷̝͛ï̸̟n̶̻̑ ̴̥̑ẗ̵̪́w̵̛̖ǒ̸͉ ̷̫̄d̸̳̈ȋ̶͕f̷͎̈́f̶̨͝ē̷̩r̸̬̐ë̶̼ṉ̵̈́ẗ̷̜ ̴̢̌w̶̤͑o̴̖͗r̶͕̃l̷̋ͅd̶̯̕s̷̛̲,̴̡̔ ̶̩̃ǒ̶͙n̴͙͛l̴͔̊y̷̜͝ ̸̟͝I̸̜ ̸̗̌c̴̰͗a̸̱͠n̴̤͝ ̵̲̓s̴̺̕h̴̽͜i̴̡͐f̷͔̾t̷͇̍ ̸̹̍t̴͆͜h̶̨̾r̴̟̆o̸̽ͅu̴͕͑g̴͓̑h̵̘̓ ̵̩͛ŵ̷ͅo̵̗̊r̵͍̾ļ̷̏d̴̨͛s̴̙̊.̴̰̈́ ̷̗̎Y̷̝͛ő̵̢ù̴̧'̸̗́r̸̞e̶̪͂ ̵̰̕s̵̼͝t̵̺͂u̵̾͜c̴̝̆k̵̦̊ ̴̲̔ĩ̵͕n̶̢̕ ̶̧̿ȳ̶͖ő̸̱ǔ̴͎r̵͎̒ ̶̜͂ǒ̸̡w̶̭̒n̷̹͝ ̶̠͗d̶̦͌a̷͘͜r̶̖͘k̵͚̃n̸̡̎ḙ̸͛s̶͔͋s̶͉͘.̵͓̈́” Anti smiled.

Anti was right, Dark  _was_ stuck in the dark world, his only place of suffering. Anti’s ability to shift through worlds could explain his glitching. His power is spread out between different times and worlds, making him stronger than Dark. But as long as Anti couldn’t access all his power at once, Dark would be the stronger one.

Dark had seen Anti’s work before. He was right when he had told him that he was sloppy with his work, leaving bodies everywhere, but then again, that might be his style. Dark wasn’t very fond of this, he was a gentleman after all and wouldn’t let any bodies lay exposed for anyone to find. If he was going to kill anyone, it would be in his own world, keeping everything clean and make them suffer longer. He had learned how weak the human body really was, so taking them into his own world, made the killing last longer.

Dark noticed the former king hanging on the wall. He was impressed by Anti’s strength, he was young, but strong. Dark knew he wasn’t close to Anti’s strength when he was at his age.

“I̷̧̋m̷͈͝p̴̯͂r̶̫̈́e̸̫̎s̸̼̈s̵̘̚ȅ̵̲d̸̯̃,̴̖̾ ̵̨́o̸̮l̷̼̋d̸͓̃ ̸̤̏m̸̜̊a̴̤͘n̸̝̏?̸̛͔” Anti asked with a proud smirk.

“ **It’s not bad for a beginner, but I know you can be better with time.** ” Dark stopped, scanning Anti. His glitching had stopped entirely. “ **What do you say about spreading chaos together?** ” He asked.

Anti laughed maniacally. “I̷s̷ ̴it̸ ̶g̵e̸t̶t̴i̵n̶g̶ ̶l̸o̷n̴e̵l̶y̴ ̶i̸n̵ ̷y̷o̵u̶r̴ ̸d̴a̴r̴k̶ ̷w̵o̴r̷l̵d̶?̴ ̷P̴e̸r̸h̷a̷p̷s̴ ̸y̵o̷u̷'̷r̶e̶ ̴a̸f̴r̷a̸i̵d̴ ̶o̸f̷ ̷t̶h̴e̶ ̵d̵a̷r̸k̵?̴ ̶T̸h̵e̵r̶e̵ ̴i̵s̶ ̸n̷o̸ ̷r̸ea̴s̷o̸n̴ ̵f̵o̴r̵ ̵m̷e̶ ̸t̴o̴ ̴t̴e̵a̴m̶ ̸u̶p̶ ̴w̵i̶t̵h̷ ̷y̴o̷u̷,̴ ̸it̵'̷s̶ ̴j̵u̷s̵t̷ ̸a̸ ̸m̴a̸t̷t̸e̵r̶ ̵o̴f̷ ̷t̵i̵m̶e̵ ̶b̷e̴f̷o̶r̶e̵ ̴I̵ ̶w̷il̴l ̷b̴e̶ ̶s̶t̷r̵o̷n̶g̴e̸r̵ ̸t̸h̵a̴n̷ ̸y̴o̴u̵!” He laughed some more. As he laughed, Dark noticed blood running down Anti’s neck. An open cut formed across his neck. “F̷i̶n̴a̵l̴l̵y̵,̵ ̵h̶e̷'̷s̸ ̵m̴i̵n̴e̴!̷” He smiled widely.

Dark knew that the longer he got to stay in this world, the stronger Anti would become. He couldn’t let him get stronger than himself. He had to use his next words wisely, but before Dark could say anything, Anti had walked past him and was walking towards the exit. “ **Where are you going?** ” He asked confused.

Anti stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Y̴̧͌ő̵̻ǘ̴̘'̵͉͌ṛ̸̚e̵͎̋ ̴̨b̸͉͂o̵̲͝r̸̩͊i̵͕͌n̵̫̈g̴̛̥,̵̆ͅ ̵͇͂a̸͍̾n̶̬̂d̷͍̓ ̶͖͠I̵̥̓'̴͖m̷̩̾ ̶̘̈́ņ̸̓o̶͇͆t̸̪̾ ̶̟̓ḭ̴̇n̴̨̔t̶͖͂e̶̦̋r̸̻͗e̴͉ŝ̴̬t̶̜̑e̷͍͂d̷͔͑ ̴̓͜i̸͓̓n̸̯̈́ ̸͎͆w̵̧͛ä̷̹́s̵̳̈́t̷͍̆i̴̘͛n̶̤̈g̷̗̒ ̸̥͠t̶̘͋i̶̤m̷͉̿e̷ͅ ̴̦̈h̴̘̏e̴̝̔r̸̻̊ḛ̵̿ ̷̠̑w̷̮̆i̵̜t̴̠̏ȟ̷̝ ̸̟̾y̵͓͆o̸̟ǘ̵͍.̷̮̆ ̷͇͘N̸̮̽o̷̹͑ẉ̸̈́ ̴̮̕t̸͍ḥ̴̄a̴͉̿t̵̘̎ ̵͚̀t̶̩̽h̸͙̀į̷̄s̴̖̑ ̸͇̑b̷̬͠o̴̧͗d̷̲̕y̶̒͜ ̵̰̒ȉ̷̡s̴̙͗ ̸̻̋m̵̢̌i̴̩͛n̶̪̆e̵̦̒,̶̣̅ ̵͖̋I̷̪͋ ̵̜͝c̴̣a̴̺̓n̵̙̓ ̵̩̍l̴̹͠e̸̦̾ả̴̝v̶̧̑ȩ̷̏ ̶͍̾t̷͘͜h̸̭̕i̴̦̇ş̸͂ ̷̦͘d̴͙̑u̶̼l̶̫̋l̴͙̎ ̴̖͗w̴͎͂õ̴̝r̶͕̈́l̵̫̃d̵͇̅.̸͚̈” Anti glitched a little, he tried to clench his fist, but the glitching wouldn’t stop.

“ **Still struggling, Anti?** ” Dark smirked. Anti felt the human body was still fighting him, making him more vulnerable than ever. Dark started to walk towards Anti. “ **Seems like you haven’t** **learned** **to control your human body yet. Even in their death they still have a soul, trying to escape from your grasp.** ” Dark stood right behind Anti. “ **Perhaps you should find a new one.** ” Dark suggested with a twisted smile.

Dark was right, this human body wasn’t fit for Anti, he had to find a new one. The only solution was to draw back into his own world and wait for the perfect victim. Anti was still young and had much to learn, his powers were too powerful for him at this early stage. He had to learn to control them better, which meant he had to linger in his own world, not being able to torture humans.

Anti turned around and looked right into Dark’s eyes. “I̴͍̋ ̸̬̌w̶̢̕i̵̜l̶̰̉l̸̥̏ ̵͚͝r̴͍̋e̴̢̎ț̷̇ȗ̵̘r̴̞n̵̰̈,̶̳ ̶̮̓ạ̴ñ̴̮d̴̻̒ ̷̞w̵͖̑ḥ̷̊e̶͍͑ǹ̷̢ ̶̺̿I̴̻̋ ̴̡̍d̵̤͛ơ̷̫,̸̗ ̸̮I̶͑͜ ̶̣́w̵̏ͅi̵̪͠l̷͙̂l̴͎̽ ̷͚̐c̷̛͈ỏ̷̦n̷͙̓s̸̢̛u̴̾ͅm̵̟e̴͖͂ ̶͓͘e̷̒ͅv̸͚͋ȩ̸̍r̷̫͗ẏ̵͚o̵̱̐n̸͈̎e̶̛͓,̷̲̀ ̴̰̄l̶̢̚ë̸̹́a̶̺͐v̸̢́i̷̖͝n̵͙͛g̵̙͋ ̸̞͝ṋ̷̑ö̸͜t̶̢̋ ̵̟̉ȃ̸̫ ̶̗̉s̴̯͘i̵̘̾n̶̻̊g̵͔̾l̴̖͐ẻ̶̘ ̴̗̚b̶̮̓r̴͔̾ë̶̡a̵͔͝ţ̷͆h̵͇̚ ̵͔͑o̴̫̓f̷̤̈ ̷͙̈́ļ̴͑i̷̡̋f̴͚̒e̶̺͋ ̵͔͗l̸͎̂ě̷͉f̸͓̾ẗ̷̗.̸̰̓”In that moment, time stopped for both of them. He pushed Dark back and sent him into his own world. “S̴̰̏ė̷͔ḙ̴̚ ̷̢̛ý̸̥o̶̙̚u̴͈̒ ̸̪̽s̷̹̀ŏ̸̫ǫ̸͝n̶͍͛.̸̣̌” Echoed as a laughter in Dark’s world.

“... Some say Dark is still stuck in his own world and Anti is still looking for the perfect human body to settle in.” Alina said as she poked the fire with a long stick. Everyone was quiet, staring at Alina in awe.

“But it’s just a story, right?” One of the girls asked nervously. Alina giggled. “Right?” She asked again.

“Of course it is.” She laughed and looked at the fire. She noticed it had been dying out a little. “It’s just a scary story to tell by a campfire. Anyway, I'll try to get some more wood for the fire, you guys sit tight.” Alina turned around and walked out into the darkness.

“That was one hell of a story.” One of the guys said and munched down on a marshmallow.

The fire was slowly dying out, making the warmth leave their bodies. The darkness thickened around them. The girls started to hurdle up, shivering and staring scared into the darkness. “Where is Alina?” One of the girls asked.

“S̷̢̎h̸̨̍ḙ̴̛'̵̬͘s̵̫͊ d̴̺͂e̵̖͘a̸͖̋d̸͈͐.̵̘” The glitching voice came from the darkness. They all jumped at the sound, making everyone get close to each other.

The darkness thickened around them, making it impossible to see further than a few inches in front of them. They could barely see each other. “ **Leaving you all behind.** ” A deep voice echoed through the darkness.

One of the guys took a step away from the group, clenching his fist. “It’s just a story! It's not real!” He yelled out. Manically laughter cut through the air.

“T̸͈͘h̶͉̚e̵̛̦n̷͔̉ ̷̨̚ẅ̸̱́h̶̬̃y̷̫ ̶̭͐a̴̱̎r̶̰̈́e̸̙͝ ̸͛ͅy̸̩̿ō̷͉u̸̧͝ ̷͓̈́b̷̠̾l̵̠͛é̵̠e̶̻͊d̷̻̋i̴̮͆n̷͓͒ğ̵̠?̸̬̔” The glitching voice asked. The guy placed a hand on his throat and felt something wet. He fell to his knees, chocking on his own blood. He felt cold steel touch under his chin, making him raise his head. He wanted to scream when he saw who was in front of him, but something kept him from doing it. The guy’s body gave up and fell to the ground.

“What do you want?” A girl screamed out and complete silence surrounded them.

“W̶͔͐ë̷̖ ̵̨̊j̷̬̃u̵̙̚s̸̻̓ţ̵̾ ̵̳͌w̵̠̅a̵̟̚n̴̬̂ť̷̪ ̵̞̈́t̶̗̀o̴̦͑ ̵̀͜k̸̫͝n̷͍̅o̴̻̕w̶͕̄ ̷̥̑y̵̤͑ö̸̗́ǘ̷͕ ̷̤̂ă̵̜l̵͖̏l̸̥͋ ̴̝̇b̶͉̓è̴̠t̸̜̐t̵̮̾e̶͚͝ṙ̸̺.̶̟̉”

“ **And we will have an eternity to be good friends.** ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lines Anti is saying if you’re struggling reading them. 
> 
> “I've heard about you, old man, but your time is over, this world is mine.” 
> 
> “His body is weak, and it won't be long until he's fully mine. You're too late to claim it, because he's mine!” 
> 
> “We're in two different worlds, only I can shift through worlds. You're stuck in your own darkness.” 
> 
> “Impressed, old man?” 
> 
> “You're boring, and I'm not interested in wasting time here with you. Now that this body is mine, I can leave this dull world.” 
> 
> “I will return, and when I do, I will consume everyone, leaving not a single breath of life left.” 
> 
> “See you soon.” 
> 
> “She’s dead.” 
> 
> “Then why are you bleeding?” 
> 
> “We just want to know you all better.”


End file.
